Puta que Pariu, baby!
by Marauder's R.I.P
Summary: Uma Hermione puta, um Severo broxa, um Harry gay demaaaaaais e um Rony bad boy. Tudo temperado com uma ripagem totalmente sem noção feita por duas drogadas.


**Puta que pariu, baby!**

**Título original dessa bagaça: Baba Baby!**

**Autora: Patty Padfoot**

**Ripadoras: Pontas e Aluada**

**-**

**Atenção: **Ler esse cacete faz mal ao cérebro. Pontas foi completamente corajosa ao ripar isso numa madrugada de sábado. Mas não conta, porque, como sempre, ela estava drogada. Ah, e tinha erros de formatação, mas não dava pra entender porra nenhuma, deu alok na Pontas e ela deletou, mas deixou alguns parágrafos para que vocês a agradeçam depois por ela ter mexido. Aluada teve que ir ao piscicólogo depois de sair do hospital, e foi dada com doente mental em recuperação.

-

center** (Pontas: Já cedo com erro de formatação, e diliça q)(Aluada: Esse povo burro que não consegue formata ra porra da fic direito é um saco!)** Já que toda fic tem isso eu vou por: Os personagens citados nessa joça **(Aluada: Porque nem como fic isso aqui pode ser classificado COF COF.)**não são meus são da titia Joanne, que está cheia da grana, e feliz da vida **(Pontas: Porque ela escreve bem, querida, ao contrário de você #lixa#)**. E ela não pode me processar(poder pode) **(Aluada: E deveria!) **porque eu sou uma garota que não fez nada pra ela, e essa fic não tem nada de lucrativo, até porque é uma babaquice total, e quem ia dar algum dinheiro por esse texto podre??**(Pontas: E use só um ponto de interrogação meu bem, ou fica parecendo redação de primeira série. #cheira cola de sapateiro#)** Eu fiz só por diversão!/center ppp **(Pontas: Alguém aqui não conhece HTML #lixa#)**  
Hermione Granger tinha um segredo, ela era apaixonada por professores bem mais velhos (tipo o professor Snape), mas Snape não dava bola para ela nos 4 primeiros anos dela na Hog **(Pontas: Parou de abreviar? Obrigado.)**, porém no 5º ano, Mione estava com 15 anos(dããããã), e assim que voltou a Hogwarts, abalou corações, até o de Simas, Rony nem falava mais com ela por gaguejava tanto que ninguém entendia, Snape apaixonou-se por ela, ao perceber sua reação, Mione riu para si mesma, à noite ela foi até o aposento do professor, numa das masmorras e começou a cantar **(Pontas: Respira minha filha, cadê o ponto final disso? Vai mesmo sobrecarregar a vírgula, criatura demoníaca?)(Aluada: O ponto final foi encontrado na auto estrada segurando uma plaquinha escrita: "Trabalho por comida")**:

iVocê não acreditou, você nem me olhou **(Pontas: É impressão minha ou tem um ponto de exclamação de cabeça pra baixo no início dessa frase?)(Aluada: Pontas falei pra você parar de cheirar cola de sapateiro...)**

disse que eu era muito nova pra você, mas **(Pontas: A tecla Shift agradece por você ignorá-la no começo das frases.)**

br agora que eu cresci você quer me namorar p **(Aluada: Que "p" é esse aqui no meio?! É de porra? )**Você não acreditou, você se quer **(Pontas: Na época em que a autoras normalmente terminavam a 4ª série, 'se quer' era junto. #lambe cocaína#)** notou br

disse que eu era muito nova pra você,** (Pontas: Letra maiúscula, te quiero!)** **(Aluada: Uiii) **mas br

agora que eu cresci você quer me namorar p Não vou acreditar nesse falso amor, br** (Aluada: Que porcaria de bando de br e p é isso no meio da fic?! *pega um firewisky pra aguentar tudo isso*)** Que só quer me iludir, me enganar, br Isso é caô p **(Pontas: Além de enfiar a letra maiúscula no rabo ainda colocou o ponto final junto?)**

E pra não dizer que eu sou ruim eu vou deixar você br

me olhar, só olhar, só olhar br

..... pp**(Aluada: Será que ela não conhece o Backspace?!)**

E começa a tirar os sapatos, as meias, e faz um strip para o professor de poções, p Baba olha o que perdeu.. br Baba a criança cresceu br Bem feito pra você é, agora eu sou mais eu.../ip **(Pontas: Crendeuspai, o Enter faz milagres em trash sabia?)(Aluada: E o ponto final também!)**

Snape, que não está entendendo o porque da atitude da aluna **(Aluada: "O que essa copia malfeita de leão está fazendo?")**: br - Srta. Gran...... p se encosta na estante, nisso, um caldeirão cai em sua cabeça. Puft, Snape cai desmaiado... **(Pontas: Ele desmaia e ponto final. O que essas reticências estão fazendo aí? Tira caralho #aponta uma 12 pra cabeça da autora#)(Aluada: Porque sempre em fics trash de Baba Baby é a Mione fazendo um strip pro Snape e depois ele desmaia?)** p

Harry e Rony, que estão passando por ali, escutaram, e foram ver o que tinha acontecido. br Quando vêem Mione peladona **(Pontas: Nossa, que evolução. De aluna certinha sabe-tudo virou puta da esquina? E depois a drogada sou eu #procura veia pra injetar LSD#)** e Snape caido no chão. Rony pergunta:

p - Mione o que é isso? O que você fez com o Ensebado? Br **(Aluada: E o Ronny e o Harry como frequentes clientes, nem se assustam com ela daquele jeito!/fato)**

- Eu juro que não fiz nada! **(Pontas: "Ele é que é um broxa e desmaiou quando me viu peladona. E eu nem posso cobrar")(Aluada: "Eu achei que iria lucrar cincão...shinf")** br

- Tá bom Srta. Hermione Granger, eu finjo que acredito valeus? **(Pontas: 'Essa manhã um 's' foi roubado de alguma palavra no plural e brutamente enfiado em uma que não pode ser flexionada para o mesmo. Informamos que a vítima não passa nada bem')** br

- Tá me chamando de metirosa? **(Pontas: Só porque o Snape não deu no couro, Hermione fica tirando letras das palavras e enfiando no coo pra se satisfazer. Que lástima! #mastiga folha de maconha#)** br

- Nããão, o sabe, o estou falando com o Harry, sabe ele tomou poção polissuco! **(Pontas: Meu Deus! Temos dois o's perdido aqui, acudam! D: )** br

- Rony, pense pelo lado bom, Snape vai ficar uns dias de ropouso depois disso, logo: Sem aula de poções, sem Ensebado! - Disse Harry com uma cara de retardado, como sempre br **(Pontas: Ele é super retardado. Tanto que nunca morre e vence o maior bruxo das Trevas com feitiços de primeiro ano. Vou ali me matar e já volto.)**

- Cala a boca seu nojento! Br **(Aluada: Porque o Ronny sempre é o mano bolado nessas fics?)**

- Ai Rony você é muito grosso!!! Br **(Aluada: E o Harry sempre é gay?)**

- Você vai ver o que é grosso, seu boiola!!! br **(Pontas: Vai lá Ronny, doma teu macho!) (Aluada: Uii! Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa.)**

- Ai eu quero ver!!!!! br - Porra meu eu odeio viado!! Sai daqui seu merda!!! br - Pára com isso!!!! - Grita a sangue - ruim com voz de pato. br **(Pontas: Homofobia é crime sabia? #colocando soda cáustica na vodka#) (Aluada: Um Enter aqui iria bem..)**

- Fica quieta sua piranha!!! br **(Pontas: "Pára de defender o cliente! A porra do cafetão aqui sou eu, vadia!")**

- Rony, como ousa?? Br **(Aluada: "Eu trabalho pra você a tanto tempo, e nas horas vagas nós vamos pra Sala Precisa. Como você pode me tratar assim?")**

- Eu falo o que eu quiser sangue – ruim **(Pontas: Por favor, me diga que não é um espaço ali entre as palavras e o hífen D: )**, dentuça com voz de pato, CDF do cacete, sai daqui sua podre!!! br - Ae Weasley!!!! Vejo que está aprendendo! - Fala o lindo, loiro, rico, poderoso, sonserino, muito fokede **(Pontas: #Procurando no dicionário de gírias de mAnOs BoLaDoS fRoM gUeTo 157 fExA cUm NoOoOiXxXxX que caralho significa fokede#)(Aluada: *Refletindo what a hell is fokede*)**, gostoso, maravilhoso, melhor de todos: Draco Malfoy! Bom, não me perguntem o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas ele sempre está aparecendo em lugares inesperados! **(Pontas: Em uma nuvem de purpurina cor de Pink -n)** br

- Malfoy. Não se mete, aliás, mete sim, mas em mim! br **(Pontas: Quando foi que esse trash virou slash trash? Meu contrato não cobre isso! #liga pro advogado#)(Aluada: Eu sempre recorro às bebidas, mas agora passou dos limites! #Pegando uma folha de maconha da Pontas e comendo#)**

- Potter seu viado cala essa boca! Crucio! - Ouve-se a voz de Malfoy, sim, ele iria levar uma detenção, ou quem sabe uma suspensão, mas vaelu a pena! **(Pontas: Uiia, o cara usa uma maldição imperdoável e nem vai ser expulso e preso. #aponta uma furadeira para sua têmpora#)(Aluada: Depois que você terminar de usar a furadeira me empresta?)** Só se via o "Cicatriz" se contorcendo no chão frio da masmorra de Snape, e gemendo(duplo sentido) **(Pontas: Uma boa ironia não precisa ser explicada /dik)**. br

- Malfoy, você é doido? Vai levar uma suspensão! Br**(Aluada: O certo seria expulsão e prisão, maaas...)**

- Eu sei Weasley, eu sei, mas valeu a pena! br

- É mesmo, não sei o que a Gina viu nesse "Cicatriz"! br

- É, ela é bem bonita... br - Quer, eu te ponho na fita dela? br - Eu faço isso sozinho Weasley, e você, sempre pensei que fosse se casar com a Granger, grande mudança.... br - E eu Malfoy, me desculpe por duvidar da sua sexualidade, por andar sempre com Crabbe(eu não sei se é assim q se escreve) **(Pontas: Leu alguma coisa que Joanne escreveu, criatura do inferno?)** e Goyle. br - Pó, todo mundo hein! O-º' **(Pontas: Me diz que esse emoticon de conversa de MSN é só um efeito do cogumelo alucinógeno que eu comprei D: )(Aluada; Mas eu não comi e também estou vendo... Deve ser a folha de maconha que eu comi, só pode!)** br - Me põe na fita da Parkinson ai... br - Parkinson?? Ah, Pensy **(Pontas: #cavando a cova de J. K. Rowling#)(Aluada: "Pensy" antes de escrever os nomes errados!)** lixão da Baia de Guanabara? Aquela garota é podre, porque você não fica com a Bulstrode **(Pontas: Calma ponto de interrogação, a Pontas ainda te ama. #oferece cocaína pro ponto#)** (a Emilia, eu não sei o nome dela direito). br - Valeu, mas que baia é essa ai? br - É uma lá do Rio de Janeiro no Brasil! br - Então tá, se você diz. br - Ok Weasley, agora se você quer tornar-se meu amigo, temos que começar comprando umas vestes novas para você. **(Aluada: Uii, vamos às compras!) **Br **(Pontas: Ponto final e Enter às vezes faz bem, tá?)(Aluada: Para você e para as pessoas que leem e que querem continuar com sua sanidade mental.)**

- Valeu então, quando pode ser? br - Amanhã eu vejo. br - Vamos lá na McDonald's ou no Dullbledore **(Pontas: PUTA QUE TE PARIU BELZEBU, vai pro inferno que é seu lugar, poser do caralho!) (Aluada: What a hell is Dullbledore? Será que a pessoa que escreveu isso tinha algum senso?) (Pontas: Não Aluada, não tinha e ainda não tem.)**, eu quero mudar de casa, não agüento mais esses grifinórios podres! br - Amanhã Weasley, vá dormir! Eu também preciso! brpp

N/A 1: Dias depois, a autora que tem problemas mentais, não sabe mais o que escrever, mas insiste em. Bom, o colégio dela tá em greve, e ela está entediada, a prima dela já mandou ela ler Todos os Nossos Ontens 500 mil vezes, mas ela tá com preguiça, assim como todos os amigos dela.p **(Pontas: Hm, descobrimos o problema. Não deviam deixar gente com problemas mentais escrever fanfics. Deixaram, dá nisso.) (Aluada: Quem vota para a proibição de pessoas sem a massa encefálica de escrever fics, levantem a mão. #Levanta as duas mãos e os pés juntos num ato de fazer com que coisas como essa não deixem mais pessoas lesadas#)**

N/A 2: Tudo que está entre parênteses "( )" dãããã, são os pensamentos da autora, ops se eu sou a autora, logo são meus pensamentos! Dãããã!!!p **(Pontas: Abstenho-me de comentários.) (Aluada:#Bebendo whisky# Ô VÔ bebe pa isquece meus pobremaas...(8) Que nesse momento é essa fic)**

N/A 3: Se você já leu essa song em algum blig, você sabe que ela não é assim, mas ela é de minha autoria e eu faço o que eu quero com o que é meu! Os personagens são da J.K., mas a fic é minha!p **(Pontas: Juro que gostaria que você morresse dolorosamente cada vez que você diz isso.)**

N/A 4: Leiam Quando o Sangue Fala Mais Alto, uma D/G da Carol Maphoter. **(Pontas: Se for igual a sua minha filha, quero passar longe, obrigado.) (Aluada: Pra que esse bando de N/A? Porque ela não colocou só um e escreveu tudo de uma vez, como uma pessoa normal?) (Pontas: Se escreveu isso ela não é normal, cara Aluada.)**

**Pontas, traumatizada por ver seus personagens amados retratados como débeis mentais pela autora com deficiência de massa encefálica, foi passar um tempo de férias no Caribe, alegando que Jack Sparrow queria cheirar com ela.**

**Moony fora encontrada horas depois em um canto, autistando, falando palavras desconexas e bebendo algo que não fora identificado pela perícia. Haviam muitos componentes misturados, formando algo prejudicial à saúde. Ela foi levada para o hospital e internada. Depois ela tentou se matar cortando os pulsos com uma faca de plástico, alegando que o Will Turner iria se encontrar com ela no Fim do Mundo.**


End file.
